


Caught in the Moment

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Michael Sanders AU [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Coitus Interruptus, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Michael Sanders AU, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Five times Michael Sanders’ dad almost walked in on him with Alex and one time he did.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Sanders AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742722
Comments: 81
Kudos: 424





	Caught in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> She's finally done! The next installment in my AU where Sanders adopted Michael
> 
> Special shoutouts to [@foramomentonly](https://foramomentonly.tumblr.com/) and [@powderseal](https://powderseal.tumblr.com/) for giving me the inspiration for a few of these scenes! 
> 
> Also, I'm not tagging this as underage because they're the same age they are in canon when they have sex and they're both above the age of consent, but just be aware: Michael and Alex are in high school in this fic and there is explicit sex in it

1.

Michael is digging through his tool box when he hears a familiar voice behind him say, “Hey, Sanders. Wanna take a look under my hood?”

He turns around to see Alex Manes standing before him in all his emo glory: a black band t-shirt tight across his chest, immaculate black denim skinny jeans hugging his thighs, and a messenger bag stuck with pins slung across his shoulder. His eyes are lined in black, like always, and he’s got a beautiful smile on his face, one of those rare ones that are becoming more common by the day. Michael would like to think he’s got something to do with that.

Michael is so disarmed by that smile, he forgets to fall into their easy flirtatious banter, and Alex notices, the twist of his lips turning a little smug.

“Oh, come on, no comeback?” Alex asks as he takes a few steps toward him until they’re standing face to face in front of the car Michael is working on. “This is supposed to be the part where you say something like ‘Why, that engine not purring like she should be?’ and then _I_ say—“

Michael laughs and pulls him closer by the strap of his messenger bag to interrupt him with a light kiss on the lips. Alex melts into it, dragging out the kiss a little longer.

“Mm,” Alex hums, eyes still closed when they break apart. “That works too.”

Alex’s eyes flutter open and Michael smiles, a soft and giddy rush of affection swelling inside him. He leans in again to steal another kiss before he asks, “Not that I’m not _very_ happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you were busy writing music all day.”

“Not _all_ day,” Alex says, sliding his hands between Michael’s open flannel and the ratty t-shirt he’s wearing to wrap around his waist. “Someone rear ended Greg yesterday so he had to come here to get an estimate. Thought I’d tag along and see if my favorite mechanic wants to take me for a drive later.”

“Mm, you know what?” Michael hums, desire and anticipation making his stomach swoop. “I think he does.”

“Good,” Alex smiles, eyes flicking down to Michael’s lips. “Til then, you got a minute?”

Michael swallows and nods. “I think I can pencil you in,” he murmurs before he takes Alex by the hand and leads him around to the other side of the car, out of view of anyone who could walk by.

Even under normal circumstances, Michael wouldn’t be looking to get caught kissing his boyfriend on the job, but given that his dad doesn’t even _know_ about him and Alex, well—it’s better if they’re discreet.

He crowds Alex against the passenger side door and pulls him in for another kiss. The slow press of Alex’s lips against his own is pure heaven, drawing Michael into the moment so deep he nearly forgets he’s kissing Alex _at work_ , in broad daylight, where anyone—including _his_ _father_ —could come looking for him.

Just as Michael’s starting to feel a little bold, the tip of his tongue flicking out to taste Alex’s bottom lip, Michael hears footsteps coming their way. Alex must hear them too because he gasps against Michael’s lips and shoves gently at his chest with both hands.

Michael spins around and starts rifling through the open toolbox again, trying to look busy. It’s another minute before the footsteps stop.

“Thought I might find you here,” he hears his dad say. Michael looks over his shoulder to answer him, but it’s not Michael he’s talking to. “Estimate’s all taken care of, your brother’s looking for you.”

“Guess that’s my cue then,” Alex says, pushing off from where he’d been leaning against the side of the car with an air of forced nonchalance. “See you around, Sanders.”

Michael nods, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and watches Alex leave until Sanders asks, “What are you looking for?”

“What?” Michael asks, his cheeks flushing with heat.

Sanders nods at the open toolbox.

“Oh,” he says intelligently. “Uh, the set of hex keys.”

Sanders raises a weathered eyebrow and looks pointedly at the wall behind the toolbox where a set of L-shaped hex keys hang off a nail, right in front of Michael’s fucking face.

“Ah,” he says, flushing deeper as he plucks them off the nail. “Thanks.”

Sanders grunts, but doesn’t say anything else as he reaches into his back pocket and takes out his money clip. Michael watches him thumb through the cash and take out twenty dollars.

“Why don’t you run by the Crashdown and get some lunch?” he asks, holding out the money for Michael.

“I’ve still gotta finish fixing this up,“ Michael points to the car he’s been working on.

“It’ll keep,” Sanders counters.

“Okay,” Michael shrugs, taking the money Sanders offers. “You want anything?”

“For your head to be screwed on right when you get back, but I’ll settle for a burger and fries.”

Michael laughs and shakes his head, pocketing the money. “You got it.”

2.

“It’s really not that big a deal,” Michael says, watching Alex mix brownie batter with a pensive expression on his face. He’s perched on his kitchen counter next to where Alex is standing, his legs kicking lazily at the cabinets below.

“What?” Alex asks, looking up at him. There’s a smudge of cocoa powder on the tip of his nose and Michael has to swallow the urge to lean down and lick it off.

“The party tonight. It’s really not that big a deal,” Michael repeats himself.

“I know,” Alex says, voice about an octave higher than usual, and then goes back to staring at the bowl in his hands.

“Do you?” Michael asks, unconvinced. “Because you’ve been mixing that batter for almost ten minutes. I’m very impressed by your upper body strength, but I think you’ve got all the lumps by now.”

“Fuck,” Alex sighs heavily and sets the bowl back on the counter. “I’m gonna have to start again.”

“What?” Michael asks, bewildered. “Alex, no, come on.”

He reaches out for Alex’s arm and pulls him closer until he’s standing between Michael’s legs. Michael runs his hands up to his shoulders, caging Alex in a little so he can focus on _him_ and not the fucking brownies, but Alex won’t quite meet his gaze.

“Would you look at me please?” Michael asks, moving his right hand up to Alex’s cheek.

Reluctantly, Alex turns to him, a vulnerable look in his eyes. It worries Michael a little, makes him want to wrap Alex up in a blanket and hold him tight.

“It’s just a party,” Michael says softly, stroking his thumb along Alex’s cheekbone. “Why are you freaking out?”

“I’m not freaking out,” Alex denies.

Michael raises an eyebrow at him. Alex sighs in defeat.

“Okay, maybe I’m freaking out a _little_ ,” he admits.

“Can you tell me why?” Michael asks again. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“It’s _Max and Isobel’s_ party,” Alex answers, like that explains everything.

“And?” Michael asks, not connecting the dots. “I know you’ve never really _hung out_ hung out, but it’s not like you’ve never met them before.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t met them as your _boyfriend_ before,” Alex replies. Hearing Alex call himself his boyfriend makes Michael’s heart feel like it’s about to burst in his chest, but he shoves down that feeling to listen to the rest of what Alex has to say. “It feels important. I don’t want to screw it up.”

“How could you _possibly_ screw it up?” Michael asks skeptically. When Alex doesn’t answer him right away, Michael says, “ _See?_ You can’t even think of anything. Relax, they’re gonna love you.”

“You don’t know that,” Alex complains.

“Yes, I do,” Michael insists. “You wanna know how?”

“How?” Alex sighs, looking up at him with a guarded expression.

Michael grabs Alex’s hands and raises them up toward his face.

“Because _I_ love you,” he says, pressing a kiss to Alex’s knuckles. They’ve said those words before, but it’s new enough that they still make Alex fucking _melt_ , the change in his body language immediate. Michael loves to see it. “And that’s really all that fucking matters to them.”

Alex moves further into Michael’s space, pulling his hands gently out of Michael’s grip to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his forehead against his neck.

“I love you too,” he says, heartfelt and honest. It makes Michael’s heart soar.

Michael holds him tighter and cards his fingers through his silky dark hair, content to just hold him for the moment, but all too soon, Michael hears a key unlocking the front door. He sighs and manages to drop a kiss on the crown of Alex’s head before he pulls away and steps back over to the brownie batter, putting some distance between them before Michael’s dad gets the door open.

3.

Michael’s house has the shittiest insulation known to man—it’s hot as hell in the summer and cold as ice in the winter. Michael’s been complaining about it for years now, but he has to admit that _sometimes_ it has its advantages. Like how it gives him the perfect excuse to share a blanket with Alex on a chilly autumn night while they sit on the couch and watch the best basic cable has to offer, just close enough for him to touch if he really wants.

And _oh_ does he want—Alex came over tonight looking soft and cuddly in a dark green knit sweater and all Michael’s been thinking about since he arrived is how badly he wants to just shove Alex back against the couch cushions and crawl into his lap.

Thing is, he _can’t_. His dad is in the house, working on some paperwork in his bedroom, so they’re stuck sitting a platonic distance apart.

That doesn’t stop the thoughts running through Michael’s head, or the temptation buzzing under his skin to do something about them. He swears he can feel the heat coming off of Alex’s body next to him and it’s driving him _crazy_.

He’s resigned to suffer in silence until Alex shifts beside him, drawing his legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch. Michael can see the spread of his thighs through the shape they make under the blanket and it gives him an idea.

Before he can talk himself out of it, Michael makes a move.

Without a word, he moves his hand from his own lap and rests it gently on Alex’s lower thigh under the blanket. Alex’s muscle twitches under his palm, and out of the corner of his eye Michael can see him glance his way. Michael just keeps staring straight ahead, his gaze fixed on the action movie playing on the television.

He keeps the touch casual at first, his thumb rubbing softly against the denim of Alex’s jeans, but once Alex starts to relax, that’s when Michael lets his hand inch further up his leg. He bites his lip so he doesn’t smile when he hears Alex’s sudden inhale as his fingers slip down to curl possessively against his inner thigh.

“Michael,” he says, his voice a low rumble. “Don’t be a tease.”

Michael responds by sliding his hand right between Alex’s legs and turning to look at him, smile finally breaking through his unaffected mask as he takes in Alex’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Who said anything about teasing?” he asks, cupping Alex’s cock, already half-hard for him.

Alex’s gaze goes hungry as Michael starts to rub him through the fabric of his jeans and he feels him swell against his palm even more. Alex touches Michael’s arm over the blanket and leans toward him, eyes on Michael’s mouth, and, _fuck_ , Michael wants to kiss him _so_ badly, but he knows once he starts he won’t be able to stop.

He swerves at the last second, lips connecting with Alex’s cheek and then his earlobe before he whispers, “Eyes on the screen, baby. I’ll give you what you need.”

Michael can hear Alex’s throat click as he swallows and reluctantly turns to look at the television. Michael rewards him with a kiss on the cheek.

The noise blaring through their old television covers the sound of Alex’s zipper as Michael gently tugs it down. He reaches inside his jeans to get a hand on his cock, hot and hard in his grip. He pulls it out of Alex’s underwear and runs his thumb over the slit, smearing the pre-come leaking from it around the head.

Michael removes his hand from Alex’s cock for a second—much to Alex’s dismay if the small sound of protest he makes is anything to go by—to lick his palm before he brings it back under the blanket. He wraps his hand firmly around Alex’s dick and jerks him off as discreetly as he can in slow, deliberate strokes.   
  
Alex squirms under his touch, a soft moan slipping from his mouth. Michael tightens his grip on Alex’s shaft in a warning, but all _that_ does is make him whine a little louder.

“Shh,” Michael whispers, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the side of Alex’s face, his lips warm against his heated skin. His tongue snakes out to lick the shell of Alex’s ear as he resumes his stroking, and he can’t help but smile as he hears Alex let out a shuddering breath.

Michael knows he should lean back into his own space and maintain the illusion of innocence, but he’s lured in by those sweet little sounds Alex makes in spite of himself, desperate to drink in every last one.

Alex leans further back into the couch, his eyes slipping closed as Michael peppers his neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses as quietly as he can manage.

“ _M-Michael_ ,” Alex hisses suddenly, and Michael knows he’s close.

Before he can convince himself it’s a bad idea, Michael dives under the blanket and takes Alex’s cock into his mouth. Alex’s response is almost immediate, his hand disappearing under the blanket to fist Michael’s curls as his hips twitch with the urge to force his cock deeper into Michael’s mouth.

Michael only has to suck on him for another few seconds before Alex is whimpering low in his throat and coming in thick, hot pulses across Michael’s tongue. Michael swallows down everything he has to give, not spilling a drop.

He feels air on his face and looks up to see Alex looking down at him, his dick still in Michael’s mouth. Michael lets the tip of it press into the side of his cheek, making the skin bulge with the shape of him, and Michael’s own cock throbs just thinking about the picture he must make right now.

Alex seems similarly affected as he reaches up to feel his cock through Michael’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. He presses down on it, and tightens his grip on Michael’s curls as he fucks his softening cock a little deeper into Michael’s mouth, just to watch him take it. Michael relishes the slide of it across his tongue, drunk on the way his body makes space for him as the tip of Alex’s cock teases the back of his throat.

Michael hums happily as he pulls off of him, pressing a kiss to the head before he sits up.

Alex is pulling him into a kiss by the fingers he’s still got trapped in Michael’s curls when his dad’s cheesy ACDC ringtone sounds off down the hall. They spring apart, hearts hammering in their chests as they draw the blanket up to their chins and settle deeper into the couch.

His dad’s bedroom door down the hall creaks open a minute later. Sanders walks into the living room with his leather jacket in hand and heads straight toward the hook by the front door to grab his car keys.

“Where you going?” Michael asks, the taste of Alex still heavy on his tongue.

“Arturo needs a tow,” he answers, sliding his leather jacket on. “I’ll be back in about an hour.”

Without another word, Sanders slips out the front door.

They sit perfectly still until they hear his truck start and drive away, but the _second_ they’re sure he’s gone, Alex is scrambling into Michael’s lap, dragging him in for a deep, heady kiss.

“That was so hot,” he murmurs against Michael’s lips, “and _so fucking stupid_. Can’t believe you went down on me on your fucking couch while your _dad_ was home, what the _fuck_ , Michael?”

“This is a nice blanket,” Michael defends himself, fingers tightening on Alex’s hips. “Couldn’t have you making a mess all over it.”

In answer, Alex bites down hard on Michael’s bottom lip.

“I’ll show you a mess,” he pants as he reaches for Michael’s belt.

4.

“You really take me to all the nicest places,” Alex quips as Michael manhandles him into his lap where he’s sitting in the drivers seat of a shiny red sports car in the parking lot of his dad’s auto shop.

Michael laughs as he shuts the door behind him and reclines the seat as far back as it’ll go. Alex follows him down, his hands coming to rest on the seat behind Michael’s head.

“You don’t recognize the car, do you,” Michael says, settling his hands on Alex’s thighs.

“Should I?” Alex asks.

Michael’s answering smile clearly says that he should.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Alex sighs, tilting his head to the side. “Whose car is it?”

Michael points behind Alex at the rearview mirror—well, more specifically, at the douche-y set of fuzzy black and white mirror dice hanging from it.

“No fucking way,” Alex deadpans when he turns his head to see it.

“Happy Four Months, baby,” Michael says in a cheery voice.

“You want to fuck me in _Kyle Valenti’s car_?” he asks, looking down at him with wonder and disbelief on his face.

“I want to fuck you in Kyle Valenti’s car,” Michael confirms, drinking in Alex’s reaction with a wicked smile.

When Michael noticed it sitting in the lot this morning—red, shiny, and shaped like a penis—awaiting some bodywork after what appears to have been a minor accident, it just felt like destiny. He’d immediately sent Alex a text to tell him they had _plans_ and wanted him ready when he picked him up for their date tonight.

Alex stares at him for a long few seconds, shaking his head with a delighted laugh.

“I love you,” he says, and pulls him into a rough kiss. Michael returns it eagerly, his palms sliding up the back of Alex’s shirt as he pulls him down so they’re lying chest to chest.

“So is that a yes?” Michael leans away to ask once Alex lets him up for air.

“It’s a _fuck_ yes,” Alex answers, grinding his hips forward into Michael’s lap.

They trade biting kisses that make Michael’s lips tingle until they’re both too hard and desperate to ignore the need thrumming through them any longer.

Michael tosses his jacket and shirt into the passengers seat before helping Alex with his jeans and underwear—it’s a bit of a struggle, but with a little teamwork they make it happen. Michael shimmies his own jeans down his thighs until his bare ass is on the driver’s seat. Alex perches on top of him, thighs spread wide as the seat will allow as Michael reaches into his jacket pocket for the lube and condoms he brought with him.

He squeezes some onto his fingers and presses against Alex’s hole, finding him already wet and open. It’s not a revelation—Alex sent him the hottest fucking picture he’s ever seen of his fingers in his own ass about an hour ago when Michael was on his way to pick him up—but feeling him loose and ready for him sends a spike of heat through him all the same.

Michael slips two fingers inside him, the soft, slippery heat of his hole making his cock pulse in anticipation. Alex groans when he slides another finger inside him almost immediately, the prep he’s already had making the stretch easy.

“Don’t need it,” Alex huffs, reaching between his legs to grab Michael’s wrist.

“I know,” Michael says, watching the way Alex bites his lip as he spreads his fingers inside him with ravenous eyes. “I just like touching you here.”

Michael curls his fingers against Alex’s prostate and Alex keens, his hips twitching where he holds them suspended over Michael’s lap. A shining pearl of pre-come drips from Alex’s cock and Michael catches it on his finger before he brings it to his mouth for a taste.

“ _Please_ , Michael,” Alex whines, fucking himself down on Michael’s fingers. “I already edged myself getting ready for you earlier, I need you in me _now_.”

Michael takes pity on him and withdraws from his body. Alex rolls a condom on him with shaking fingers before Michael slicks his own cock and holds it steady for him to sink down on. Alex moans at the sudden fullness, his blunt fingernails digging into Michael’s chest.

“Yeah?” Michael asks, taking in the blissed out expression on Alex’s face. “You like that dick?”

“Yeah,” Alex nods, eyes slipping closed as he starts to roll his hips. “ _fuck_ , yeah, I do.”

“Feels good in you, huh?” Michael keeps running his mouth as Alex speeds up, soft whimpers leaving his mouth with every slide of his cock inside him. “This what you needed?”

Alex opens his mouth to answer, but his response turns into a moan as Michael reaches between them to get a hand around Alex’s cock so he can fuck his fist as he rides him. Alex rocks his hips in short, fast thrusts that have Michael’s cock rubbing right where he needs it.

All Michael knows is the scorching, wet heat of Alex’s hole tight around him, his soft, needy gasps filling the air between them. It’s enough to make his head spin, and the fact that he has Alex bouncing on his cock _here_ , in Kyle Valenti’s most prized possession, only makes it hotter.

Michael tugs him forward so they’re breathing the same air again, one hand in Alex’s soft dark hair to guide him into a kiss. His other arm stays secure around Alex’s lower back, holding tight as his hips buck up into him. Alex gasps against his lips, and grinds his hips harder into his lap.

Michael plants his feet against the floor and shoves his hips up off the seat, driving his cock into Alex as deep as it’ll go. Alex gasps again, breaking the kiss, and Michael does it again, and again, and _again_ , until Alex is a whimpering mess above him, collapsing against his chest. Alex buries his face in Michael’s neck, moaning weakly in his ear as Michael keeps fucking up into him, spearing him open on his cock.

“Want you to remember this,” Michael pants, in the middle of sucking a bruise high on Alex’s neck. “When he peels out of the school parking lot like a fucking tool, want you to remember that he’s sitting right where I made you come.”

A shudder runs through Alex at the words, his hole fluttering around his cock. Michael bites down on his shoulder to keep from shouting as he comes into the condom, and the second his teeth sink into Alex’s skin he feels him jerk in his grip, spurting hot against his bare stomach.

The car is filled with the sound of labored breathing as they both come down, Michael running his clean hand up and down Alex’s back.

“I don’t know how I’m ever _not_ supposed to think about this,” Alex muses moments later, and Michael laughs, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

The sudden sound of metal clashing against metal startles them both.

“What was that?” Alex whispers as he freezes in Michael’s arms.

Michael looks out the back window to see his dad throwing scrap metal onto a heap all the way across the yard. Panic strikes through him immediately, but he takes in the distance between them and knows, logically, that there’s no way he could see or hear them from where he is right now, especially with Valenti’s tinted windows.

“It’s my dad,” he answers, panic making way for frustration. All he wanted was to spend his night celebrating being with Alex for four whole months by defiling his high school bully’s car—was some privacy too much to hope for? “Fuck, why the fuck is he _always_ _around_?”

“Shh,” Alex shushes him, and then whispers, “Maybe doing this at his place of employment wasn’t the best idea.”

“False,” Michael replies. “This was an _excellent_ idea, just—stay still,” he insists, drawing his arms tighter around Alex’s back after he starts shifting nervously in his lap. “He can’t see us from over there so let’s not give him a reason to come any closer.”

Alex stops moving, but his body stays tense as they wait out Michael’s dad. Michael makes himself comfortable and nuzzles his face into Alex’s neck.

“You think he’s gone?” Alex whispers when they haven’t heard anything for a few minutes.

“I don’t know, lemme check,” he answers, pushing up to peek out the window.

The coast, as far as he can tell, is clear.

“Okay, he’s gone,” Michael announces.

“Thank god,” Alex sighs, the tension releasing from his frame. He quickly pulls away from Michael’s arms to sit up and reach for his shirt where he abandoned it on the passenger seat.

Michael can’t help but feel a pang of hurt at how fast Alex puts some distance between them, but given the close call they just had he can’t say he blames him either.

“Hey, you okay?” Michael asks, concern edging into his voice.

“Yeah,” Alex says, and he smiles so Michael knows he means it. “I just _really_ wanna get my clothes on.”

“Fair,” Michael agrees.

Alex opens the door and climbs out to get the rest of his clothes on. Michael tugs his jeans back up his hips and puts the seat where it’s supposed to be. He pulls his own shirt and jacket on before he exits the car, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it as he watches Alex finish getting dressed.

When Alex is fully clothed, Michael reaches for him and the way Alex happily leans against him has that tight feeling in Michael’s chest releasing.

“Thank you,” Alex murmurs into his collar. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Good,” Michael smiles, pleased he was able to make tonight special for him. “Me too, in case that wasn’t obvious.”

“Just, um…” Alex starts, shifting back to look up at him. “Next time you want to fuck me in a car, let’s make it yours, okay? Preferably somewhere far, _far_ away from your dad.”

Michael laughs and leans in to drop a quick kiss against his lips. “Yeah, I think I can make that happen.”

5.

Michael moans, his head thrown back against his pillow. He looks down the length of his chest to watch Alex’s head bobbing between his thighs, his mouth warm and so fucking wet around his cock.

“Alex,” he whimpers, fingers slipping under the collar of Alex’s band t-shirt as he lightly grips the back of his neck.

Alex looks up at him as he takes him deeper, hazel irises all but swallowed up by his pupils, cheeks flushed, his bangs damp with sweat. The soft, slick sounds he’s making as he sucks his cock are obscene and Michael’s head is swimming with it, liquid heat rushing beneath his skin. Michael bites his bottom lip nearly hard enough to draw blood, but he can’t stop the hurt little whimpers from leaving his mouth.

“ _Alex_ ,” he says again, a little more urgently, fingers flexing at the back of his neck. His orgasm is so close he can taste it and even just the _thought_ of coming down Alex’s throat is enough to get him there.

He feels it tightening in his gut, he’s _seconds_ from the finish line, but then he hears it—the front door opening and closing heavily against its frame. Michael glances frantically at the clock on his nightstand, finding the time _much_ later than he thought.

“Michael?” he hears his dad call from somewhere down the hall. “You home?”

“ _Shit,_ ” Michael curses, shoving at Alex’s shoulders.

Alex releases him immediately, sitting up and running the back of his hand across his mouth, a panicked look in his eye. Michael quickly pulls his jeans back up his thighs and starts looking for his shirt.

“You said your dad wasn’t coming home until six,” Alex hisses throwing it at him after he finds it shoved between the bed and the wall.

Michael points at the clock on his nightstand that reads _6:17_ as he tugs his shirt over his head.

“Oh, shit,” he murmurs.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Michael sighs harshly, his heart racing for all the wrong reasons.

He shoves a pillow over his lap and grabs his Calc textbook where it lay abandoned on the floor after they gave up their study session approximately thirty minutes after Alex had the truly brilliant idea to use a reward system based on sexual favors for all his right answers.

Alex scrambles to do the same, bracing his back against the wall at the other end of the bed and drawing his knees up to his chest with his notebook.

“Michael?” he hears his dad call again.

“In here!” he calls, flipping to a random page. The door to his bedroom opens just as he says, “Right, so, what is a function?”

His old man leans against the door frame, taking in the scene in front of him. His room’s a bit of a mess, but that’s not new—Michael just hopes his lips don’t look as kiss-bitten as they feel.

“Hey, Dad,” Michael says preemptively, “what’s up?”

“Hi, Mr. Sanders,” Alex waves from behind his notebook.

“Alex,” Sanders greets him with a nod before he gives Michael a pointed look. “Thought you were supposed to be getting dinner started.”

“Oh, right,” Michael says. “Sorry, we just got caught up with math, lost track of time. We’ve got a big test tomorrow.”

Sanders’ eye looks down at the book he’s holding and then back up to Michael’s face.

“Well, sorry to break up your study group, but we’ve got dinner to handle and then I need your help with something,” Sanders says.

“But—“ Michael protests, looking at Alex.

“It’s okay, I should get going soon anyway,” Alex cuts him off.

When Michael doesn’t say anything, Sanders shrugs.

“Dinner’ll be ready in an hour,” he announces before he turns around and walks down the hall toward the kitchen, leaving Michael’s bedroom door wide open.

Michael lets out a frustrated huff and gets up to close it, pressing his back against the wood once the door finally clicks shut.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Alex whispers, running his fingers through his hair. “That was too close.”

“Tell me about it,” Michael says pitifully, digging the heel of his palm against his erection, which miraculously hasn’t flagged much at all.

Alex gives him a sympathetic look before he gets up off his bed and walks over to him. Michael’s eyes slip closed as Alex presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, his hands settling on Michael’s hips. “Poor baby,” he coos, and in anyone else’s mouth it would be condescending as hell, but it somehow just makes Michael harder.

“Alex,” Michael begs, sliding his hand down the front of his jeans to wrap around his dick, still wet with Alex’s saliva. “Please don’t leave me like this.”

Alex looks down between their bodies to watch his hand, his own fingers tightening on Michael’s hips. Emboldened, Michael takes his cock out and starts to stroke it.

“Please,” he asks again, thumb swiping through the pre-come welling up at the tip.

Michael swallows a disappointed whine when Alex shakes his head as their eyes meet once again.

“I’m not sucking your dick with your dad in the next room. We’ve already had a few close calls and I am _not_ tempting fate,” he explains, but then he’s leaning in to whisper in his ear with a voice low and smooth like honey, “ _but_ if you drive me home now, I’ll see what I can do on the way.”

Heat spikes through Michael as he feels his knees grow weak, cock so hard it _aches_.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me, Manes,” he groans softly.

“Little deaths only,” Alex jokes, and Michael can’t believe he’s fallen in love with such a goddamn _nerd_.

+1

“Michael.”

“What?” Michael asks, shifting his side further against the back of his couch as he admires Alex’s profile.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks without looking up from his book. Michael can’t help but notice he hasn’t turned a page in a while.

“Nothin’,” Michael answers innocently.

Alex takes a deep breath before he says, “We’re supposed to be doing our homework.”

“I know,” Michael says. It’s why they’re here, in Michael’s living room instead of his bedroom. Alex insisted it would help them avoid temptation so they could finish their work, but Michael’s sure he doesn’t need to remind him that this couch historically hasn’t exactly been a sex-free zone. Michael certainly hasn’t forgotten. “I already finished mine.”

“Okay, well, I haven’t finished mine and you’re distracting me,” Alex complains.

“I’m not even doing anything!” Michael argues, and, really, he thinks he deserves a medal for the restraint he’s shown so far. With his mind no longer occupied by his physics homework, he’s dying to move across the couch and kiss Alex’s neck.

“You keep staring at me,” Alex says, finally meeting his gaze. Michael sees heat there behind the annoyance and a slow, satisfied grin spreads across his face.

“And that’s distracting you?” he asks, letting his hand fall from where it was supporting his head to extend along the back of the couch, far enough that he can brush his fingertips along Alex’s shoulder.

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna have to do something about it,” Alex says, and the tone of his voice has Michael’s belly warming with desire and anticipation.

“Oh yeah?” Michael asks, his eyes flicking down to Alex’s mouth. “What am I in for?”

Alex pounces on him then, tossing his book aside to dig his fingers into Michael’s sensitive sides, right where he’s most ticklish, and Michael yelps in surprise.

“Ah! No, no, no, _stop_! _Alex_!” Michael shrieks and giggles as he tries to squirm away from him.

They roll off the couch in their struggle, Michael winding up on top. He uses the opportunity to grab Alex’s wrists and pin his arms down on the carpet by his head.

“There,” Michael announces triumphantly. “I win.”

“If this is what losing feels like,” Alex pants, shifting his hips beneath him, “I’m happy to do it more often.”

They stare at each other, chests still heaving from their laughter and exertion. Michael isn’t sure who moves first, but the next thing he knows Alex’s lips are on his.

Michael teases Alex’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, and Alex makes a soft noise against his mouth, giving him an opening to deepen the kiss. Michael’s whole world narrows to the warm press of Alex’s mouth on his, the gentle struggle he puts up against the hold Michael has on his wrists in his desire to touch him.

Michael’s so lost in the feel of him that he doesn’t even notice the front door has opened until he hears his father’s gruff voice.

“Gentlemen,” he greets them as he steps inside the house.

Alex freezes like ice beneath him, but Michael springs away from him like he’s been burned, stumbling backward onto his ass in the process. His face feels like it’s on fire, his heart hammering and sinking in his chest all at once.

Sanders raises an eyebrow at him, something like a smile playing at his lips as he hangs his keys up on the hook by the door. It’s not the reaction Michael expects, but when his brain catches up with him he decides to roll with it.

“Uh, hi, Dad,” Michael starts hesitantly. “How… was work?”

Sanders grunts noncommittally as he steps further into the house, closing the door behind him. “Fine,” he answers, kicking his boots off by the door. “Did you get the chicken marinating like I asked?”

“No,” Michael cringes. “I forgot.”

Sanders sighs like that was the answer he expected, but he’s still a little disappointed about it. Instead of giving him shit for it, he shrugs and says, “Shouldn’t make too much difference anyway.” Then, he glances to where Alex is sitting on the floor, still looking a little shell-shocked, and asks, “Should be plenty if you want to stick around for dinner, Alex.”

It takes a second for Alex to realize Sanders spoke to him.

“Oh,” Alex says, surprise clear on his face. “Um, I don’t know if…” he starts, looking to Michael for some kind of direction, but he’s as lost as Alex is. When Michael thought of all the ways his dad might react if this moment ever came, he’d never considered _this_.

Sanders looks between the two of them and makes a noise that sounds like a laugh before he says, “Give a holler when you figure it out,” and disappears into the kitchen.

Alone again, Michael crosses the carpet to sit closer to Alex.

“Did my dad just walk in on me with my tongue down your throat and then ask if you want to stay for dinner?” he asks, some small part of him wondering if he’d actually just hallucinated the whole thing. It’s so different from the worst-case scenario he’d constructed in his head, he almost can’t accept it as reality.

“I think… he did, yeah,” Alex says, his expression unreadable.

“What are you thinking?” Michael asks, reaching for his hand. Alex takes it, threading their fingers together as he pulls it into his lap.

“Honestly?” he says after a moment. “That I should go, but… I don’t really want to leave.”

“Then don’t leave,” Michael says. At Alex’s hesitation, Michael adds, “Look, I’ll—I’ll go talk to him. Make sure it’s really okay.”

“Okay,” Alex sighs, bracing himself for the other shoe to drop.

When Michael enters the kitchen with slow, hesitant steps, he finds his dad bent over at the waist as he reaches into the refrigerator. He pulls out a package of chicken breasts and drops it on the counter next to his cutting board before he starts looking for a knife.

He looks so _normal_ , so _unaffected_ by what just happened. It’s encouraging as much as it is unsettling. Michael can’t help but wonder if it’s an act.

“Are you mad?” Michael asks suddenly, giving voice to the fear in his head.

Sanders looks up at him, his one eye squinting in confusion.

“Do I look mad?” he asks.

“Well… no,” Michael says, studying his face. Michael’s sure as hell seen him angry before and this isn’t it. Before he can stop himself he asks, “Why aren’t you?”

“Why should I be?” he asks, reaching into a drawer for a knife. He slices the plastic on the package of chicken with it.

“I don’t know,” Michael shrugs. “Alex always thought you would be if you found out.”

He doesn’t add that he’s thought it too, that he’s wondered if he’d discover one day that the love he’s found here under Sanders’ roof really does have a condition.

Sanders’ answering laugh is jarring, pulling him back into the present.

“I may have been born at night, son, but it wasn’t last night,” he tells him. “You think I don’t know what goes on in my own house?”

Michael flushes at that. “You never said anything.”

“Figured you’d talk to me when you were ready,” Sanders explains, as if this secret he and Alex have been holding on to is just no big deal.

And maybe it _is_ no big deal in the grand scheme of things, but it’s also the biggest thing Michael has ever felt, and as relieved as he is that Sanders isn’t angry with him he just doesn’t get how he can be so nonplussed about it.

When Michael doesn’t say anything, Sanders puts the knife down on the counter and turns to really look at him.

“Look, kid,” Sanders sighs, sensing Michael’s train of thought, “does he make you happy?”

Michael blinks at him. “Yeah.”

“Does he treat you right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Are you being safe?”

“ _Dad,_ ” he says, flushing hotter.

“Then what is there to be angry about?” Sanders asks, like it’s really that simple.

Michael is struck with the sudden urge to cry. He doesn’t, but it’s a close thing.

“Now,” Sanders says, turning back to his chicken, “am I making dinner for two or for three?”

In the end, Michael doesn’t even need to think about it.

“Three.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
